


It's All In The Name

by IanCG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanCG/pseuds/IanCG
Summary: The Marauders liked to think that they came up with their nicknames in a cool and methodical way. It turns out that their nicknames were actually created by a bet, a joke, a near-death accident, and Lily Evans being in the wrong place at the wrong time.
Relationships: Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Kudos: 8





	It's All In The Name

To the surprise of most of the Marauders the first one to perfect the Animagus transformation was Peter. The bets that they had placed favored James, as Peter and Remus had assumed he’d be the first with his natural talent for Transfiguration. James had assumed Sirius would perfect it first due to his rush of wanting to run with Remus. Sirius was the only one who had bet on Peter considering that it was his crazy idea to become animagi after the lecture on it during third year. Finally, after two and a half years of preparation Peter was the first to transform. 

“Yes!” Sirius cackled with glee. “We did it. Pay up mates, pass those Galleons forward. A bit upset that I didn’t get the first transformation, but I won that bet!”  


James and Remus reluctantly passed three galleons each to Sirius. They knew that while losing the galleons wouldn’t mean much, having Sirius brag that he was right about who transformed first would haunt them for the rest of their lives. 

“He’s a bit smaller than I expected” James mused as he picked up Peter in one hand. Peter took that opportunity to run up and nest himself on James' shoulder.  


“What should we call him?” Remus asked perched from the desk of the abandoned classroom. “Considering that I’ve been stuck with Moony for the past two years, I think we should come up with equally obnoxious names for the rest of you lot” 

Before James could even come up with a suggestion he was hit with a silencing charm by Sirius. His suggestion was unable to be heard as he glared at Sirius.  


“I think you forgot James” Sirius gloated “the second part of the bet was whoever guessed correctly could gets naming rights. Considering I’m the only one who predicted Peter would be first, I get the final say.” 

The rat perched on James' shoulder jumped off and transformed mid-leap back into a teenage boy with robes and a red and gold tie. He turned to face Sirius with a pleading look on his face. 

“Sirius, please don’t stick me with some barmy nickname for the rest of our Hogwarts years” Peter pleaded with an earnest expression on his face. “If it’s bearable then I’ll name my first child after you in some way.”

Sirius had a thoughtful look on his face as he thought through the possibilities. “I got it!” he shouted with mirth. “I hereby name thee Wormtail. Get it, because his tail looks like a worm.” 

James groaned as he was finally able to remove the silencing charm. “Dammit, Sirius that’s the worst nickname ever. Did you put any thought into it, or just say the first thing that popped into your empty head.” 

Sirius looked offended, but before he could say anything Peter interjected.

“It isn’t actually that bad James,” Peter said while grinning. “It’s better than Ratboy and it rolls off the tongue pretty well.” 

As they prepared to leave for the Common Room, Remus pulled Peter aside to talk. 

“Peter, I can’t say how grateful I am for you for suggesting this. It’ll be nice to finally transform surrounded by friends instead of being stuck in that bloody shack all by myself.”

“Don’t mention it Moony” Peter said. “Us mischief-makers have to stick together. We’re with you no matter what Remus.” 

As Remus and Peter caught up to the other boys, Sirius suddenly stopped and turned around to face them. 

“Oi, Wormtail. Don’t think I forgot, you lost that bet. Hand over those Galleons” Sirius said while walking backwards. “Just because you were first to transform doesn’t mean you don’t have to pay up.” 

As they went up to their dorms and got ready for bed, James made one last comment on the nickname. 

“I swear to Merlin, if I get a name that makes me look bad in front of Evans, I’m hexing the lot of you” James warned the other boys as he got ready for bed.


End file.
